Inheritence Book IV Empire
by jman007
Summary: Eragon has lost much since he found Saphira's egg. And for everything he lost he has gained that much more... It all comes down to one final confrontation as Eragon and his allies fight their way across Alagaesia but will Eragon have the power to defeat Galbatorix or will he have to submit to Galbatorix's rule as so many others have done
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Book IV Empire

Chapters

1\. Varaug

2\. The Battle of Belatona

Part 1. Arya the Shadeslayer

Part 2. Dauthdaertya

3\. Kuasta Surrenders

4\. Battle of the Dread City

5\. Islanzadi the Conqueror

6\. Gathering

7\. Glaedr's Plan

8\. The March to Urubaen

9\. Final Assault

10\. Galbatorix

Part 1. One Word

Part 2. Murtagh

11\. Song of Freedom

12\. Galbatorix's Wrath

13\. The Nightstalker and the Red Rider

14\. Gone

15\. Path to Kuthian

Part 1. Elva

Part 2. The Werecat King

16\. Empowered

17\. The End Game

18\. A New World

19\. Of Kings and Queens

20\. The Green Rider

21\. Rebuilding

22\. Return to Palancar Valley

23\. The Dragons

Part 1. Hatchlings

Part 2. Riders

24\. Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 1. Varaug

Thorn flew south towards Urubaen concerned with his Rider's plan that grew more dangerous the longer they stayed in service to Galbatorix. The young Red Dragon couldn't believe that they had gotten away with their latest stunt. _("You are brooding again Red brother…")_

Thorn snorts, ( _"Haven't we done enough? Let us leave and be done with the mad man…")_

Murtagh sighs holding Naegling Oromis' sword in his lap, (" _Okay no more bold plans like the one we just did…From now on we keep our heads low until the Varden march on Urubaen…Then Red brother…We will be done with Galbatorix once and for all…")_

 _("I would rather be done with him once and for all right now…")_

Murtagh laughs, _("You have to admit though that was pretty cool…")_

Thorn rumbles in his throat, ( _"Yes that was cool as you two legs say…Come we shall not stop until we reach Urubaen…")_

They flew over the city causing everyone to look up as they flew overhead, _("Time to adopt that sad defeated look…")_

Thorn snorted fire from his nostrils, _"Your arrogance will be your downfall little brother…")_

 _("We shall see…")_

Dragon and Rider land in the courtyard and enter the Dragon hold beneath the fortress. The hold had many stalls from the glory days of the Dragon Riders. Shruiken was not in the hold. They left the hold and walked up the Dragon's hallway Murtagh was still on Thorn's back. The doors to the throne room opened on their own. Now Thorn's claws clicked on the floor as he crossed the marble floor to the throne.

"Hail Galbatorix!" Murtagh says taking a knee before the King.

"You may rise."

Thorn obeys, "My King I bring you Naegling…The sword of Oromis…"

That is when Shruiken opens his eye, "And where is Glaedr's Eldunari?"

"I carved open his chest my king it was gone. I believe it to be in Eragon's possession.

Galbatorix takes a seat, "Keep the sword…It was tradition among the Foresworn to keep the swords of the enemies they killed…"

Murtagh bows at the hip, "You are gracious my King…"

"I have a new task for you…" Galbatorix switches to the ancient language, "… ** _Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth and Elbashen Dartu…"_** He says their true names in the ancient language, **"…** _I have a new mission for you. Those fools in Feinster created a Shade and lost control of him. Varaug is his name, and this Varaug has taken control of Dras Leona…I want you and Thorn to fly there and treat with the Shade. Convince him to join me…"_

 _("And if he does not wish to join you?")_ Thorn asks.

 ** _"_** Kill him!"

Dras Leona

Dras Leona the dread city had more to Dread as the Shade Varaug entered the city and killed the governor. He made a deal with the priests of the Helgrind and enslaved the army in the city. Now the troops in Dras Leona wore a blood red V on their armor, helmets, and shields. Some of the citizens were taken in the night and used in terrible experiments involving blood magic.

Varaug sat on his throne with a slave girl at his feet and two men holding up a mirror as he scryed Feinster. "Shadeslayer indeed…Its not like he killed more than one…" Varaug said laughing. For the past few days Varaug had been trying to discover the true name of the ancient language. His plan was to enslave Eragon and his Dragon to his bidding then kill this Galbatorix and become the Shade King.

("VARAUG!") A powerful mind said touching his.

("Who dares touch my mind and call my name?")

("I Murtagh son of Morzan…Son of the Black Hand…")

Varaug vanishes in a bright flash and reappears on the roof of the tower. He looks up as a Red Dragon flies overhead. His Rider the one called Murtagh leaps off of Thorn and lands on the roof. "Greetings from my King…Galbatorix. My bond partner Thorn and I have been sent to treat with you…The great and powerful Galbatorix wishes you well and bestow great power and prestige upon if you swear fealty to him…"

Varaug smirks, "And if I do not?"

Murtagh smiles, "We are to kill you…"

"A tempting offer, but I am doing fine on my own…I did take this city single handedly…"

"And imagine what you can accomplish with an ally like Galbatorix…"

"I want this city and all in it as the price of my loyalty…"

Murtagh closes his eyes for a few minutes. Then he opens them, "The great and powerful Galbatorix agrees…"

Varaug prepares to leave the city after placing one of the Priests in charge, ("No and no again…I draw the line at allowing Shades to ride on my back…") Thorn says.

("Thorn I have a plan…Varaug won't live past the battle of Belatona…I swear…"

("He had better not…")


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Battle of Belatona**

 **Part 1. Arya the Shadeslayer**

 **The day before the Varden marched out of Feinster Eragon had a dream of Arya riding behind him on Saphira. They performed a maneuver in the air that brought about Varaug's death. When Eragon met with Nausada to discuss battle plans it was revealed that Thorn and Murtagh had been seen flying over Dras Leona where the Shade had taken up residence. As they marched the dream Eragon had bothered him so much that he decided to speak with Arya about it.**

 **Arya sighs,** ** _"Fine Eragon, I will fly with you and Saphira…"_**

 **** **She watched him walk away with Blodgharm at her side,** ** _"I hope you don't think you are folling anyone Arya Drottningu…For I have known about you and the Shadeslayer for some time now…"_**

 **** **She looks at him,** ** _"Do you plan on telling my mother?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course not I am no fool."_**

 **** **After weeks and weeks of marching Belatona came into view. The Varden forces divided into four large groups and approached the city from all sides. Orin attacked from north, while Jormunder attacked from the south, Nausada leads from the north, and command of the eastern troops is given to Roran.**

 **Each of the commanders had a spellcaster at their side for when Nausada gave the attack order. A roar came from the north. Thorn flew a hundred feet over the city with Murtagh and Varaug on his back. Saphira dove out of the sky from the south with Arya and Eragon on her back.**

 ** _("I told you!")_** **Eragon said shouting with his mind.**

The two Dragons flew towards each other and at the last minute Saphira dove and Arya leaps off her back. Murtagh winks at her and leans to the side as she approaches exposing Varaug. She sneers and stabs Varaug in the chest. He roars as his body becomes transparent and the spirits rip his body apart. Arya swings her sword but Murtagh catches her sword hand and head butts her. Murtagh is stunned as Arya hits head butts him again. That is when Eragon lands behind Murtagh and slips the amulet around his neck.

"Gotcha brother…"

Thorn turns upside down as Murtagh elbows Eragon in the stomach. " _Thrysta!"_ Murtagh shouts and Arya is blasted off the saddle.

"Arya!" Eragon screams diving after her.

As Eragon leaps after Arya Murtagh looks at the amulet on his neck, he has the power to remove it but if he does he will let Galbatorix know how powerful he has become. That is when Thorn is tackled by Saphira. ("Let me go Blue Scales!") Thorn growls with his mind.

Meanwhile Arya falls through the sky and is caught by Eragon. She smiles, " _And what do you think you are doing? I can take care of myself you know…"_

 _"_ _I know…It's a man thing…Instinct to want to protect the woman I love…"_

They land safely using magic to slow their descent. They look up just in time to see Saphira release Thorn, who flies away with Murtagh. " _Murtagh is no longer a threat…"_ Arya says, _"Not even Galbatorix can remove that amulet…"_

Part 2. Dauthdaertya

Eragon and Arya landed near the south entrance where Nausada's forces had broken through the main gate. Her archers controlled the southern wall. She had given the attack command when Saphira, Arya, and Eragon confronted Thorn and Murtagh. _"BRISINGER!"_ Shouted igniting his sword as he ran side by side with Arya. The defenders of Belatona fought bravely, but the ferocity of the Varden was overwhelming.

The assault forces led by Roran were the first to arrive at the palace. However his troops were pinned down by archers on the palace walls. Then Saphira roared from above and rained fire on the archers allowing Roran's men to break cover and attack. As they surge forward Roran waves his hammer in thanks as she flies off.

Palace of Belatona

"My lord they have breached the city on all sides…The one they call Stronghammer has reached the palace…" A man says to Count Bradburn Lord of Belatona.

"Find Captain Sven…You men come with me…" Bradburn leads twenty men down to the cellar in his palace. Bradburn himself could use magic and had been blessed with immortality by Galbatorix a hundred years ago. During the Dragon Elf wars an Elf sought refuge in Belatona and gave the King his Dauthdaertya as a reward.

Bradburn opened a secret treasure chamber, one that even Galbatorix had no idea about. "My lord what is that?"

A spear with strange green blade that glowed sat on a stand. "That my dear Caldin is a Dauthdaertya…A gift to my ancestor King Fallen before that bastard King Abernost took Belatona and made my family bend the knee to him…" He removes the weapon from the stand, "More importantly this weapon is used to kill Dragons…"

Palace Courtyard

Roran is joined by Nausada, Eragon, and Arya as he fights his way towards the courtyard of the palace. Saphira forces the main gates open as Arya climbs the wall with Synen and Dianah. "Blue Rider! I am Captain Sven and I carry the doom of your Dragon…" He says on a white stallion.

Saphira roars enraged that this man would charge her and Eragon with a simple spear. "Saphira! Eragon no!" Arya cries as they charge each other. At the last minute Saphira leaps over the horse and lands turning half way around. She flares her wings and spews fire from her mouth. Eragon gasps as both horse and rider are unharmed. Saphira growls and approaches low from the ground. She is low enough for Eragon to fight the man on horseback, but his attacks are directed at Saphira. Saphira swipes with her claws and knocks the man off his horse. She goes in for the kill and the man throws his spear. When Eragon tries to deflect the spear with magic it does not work and he catches Saphira in the chest near her left front leg.

"Bastard!" Eragon screams leaping off Saphira tackling the man. He wraps his hands around his neck and breaks it. Then he walks over to Saphira who is on her side.

"Don't touch it!" Arya screams.

"Why I must take it out and heal the wound."

Arya shakes her head, "That is no ordinary weapon…It is a relic from the Dragon Elf wars…A Dauthdaertya. It was designed for the purpose of killing Dragons…"

Eragon starts to examine the wound with her mind, "Her heart was not pierced…" He looks at Arya, "Help me!" The other Elves arrive but no one moves.

"If we remove the weapon her death will come faster…"

("Eragon!") Saphira says calling with her mind, "(They are right I can feel this spear sapping my strength!")

Eragon drops to his knees next to her, "No you cannot die…I won't let you…" When he tries to pull the spear out Blodgharm and Ryu grab him. "Let me go I can save her…"

"Be still!" Blodgharm says.

Minute by minute Saphira grows weaker and all Eragon can do is watch. The battle is over and Bradburn dead killed by Roran and Trianna. Eragon lays his head against Saphira's head. "Eragon look!" Arya cries. He sits up just in time to see the spear remove itself from Saphira and the wound close on its own. Saphira's strength starts to return.

("Saphira!) Eragon calls with his mind.

("I will live little one…but I must rest…")

He hugs her and looks at Blodgharm, "Thank you…"

"Do not thank me Shadeslayer…I did nothing…"

Over the next few days Eragon keeps watch over Saphira with Arya, Blodgharm, and the Elves. During this time he refuses food rest and bathing water. On the third day a cow is brought to Saphira and two barrels of Dwarven ale. Then she and Eragon go flying in the countryside. The mysterious power that healed Saphira remained a mystery for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Kuasta Surrenders

Thorn flew towards Urubaen after another defeat at the hands of Eragon and Saphira. The amulet Eragon placed around his neck prevented him from using magic. Murtagh could remove the amulet if he wished but decided not to as it would give him an excuse as to why he failed to capture Saphira and Eragon. When Thorn landed in the Dragon hold Galbatorix and Shruiken were waiting.

Galbatorix sneers and starts pacing, " _Once again you return to me empty handed…_ " he said in the ancient language trying to come up with a suitable punishment for Rider and Dragon.

Murtagh unbuckled the straps from his legs and dropped down from Thorn's side. He walks up to Galbatorix and drops to one knee. " _Have mercy great King…"_ Murtagh shows him the amulet, " _They were ready for us and when Eragon placed this amulet around my neck…I was unable to use magic…"_

Galbatroix stops pacing and walks up to Murtagh snatching the amulet from around his neck. " _The Warden's amulet invented by Vrael himself to imprison dark mages…Also a useful tool against Riders…Oromis must have given this to Eragon to capture you…"_

 _("And Varaug?")_ Shruiken asked.

(" _Dead Master_.") Thorn replied.

Murtagh explains their fight with Saphira and Eragon, " _Perhaps we should change tactics my lord…Eragon is in love with this Arya…she can be used as bait…"_

Before answering Galbatorix looks up at Shruiken, _"No…You and Thorn will remain in Urubaen. We will allow them to come to us…Leave me…I have much planning to do."_

Murtagh remained on one knee until Galbatorix left then he went to his suit in the palace. The suit once belonged to Oromis and then it became Morzan's. Now it was Murtagh's suit. While Thorn took a nap Murtagh removed his armor and took a bath. As he bathed he checked on Galbatorix to see what he was up to. Then Murtagh scryed Eragon, Saphira, Roran, and finally Nausada.

After bathing Murtagh ordered some food and as he was eating someone knocked on his door. He smiles sensing who it is, _"…_ _Mor'amr! Nu Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…"_ His spell translated door open and may we be warded from lsietners.

A skinny man entered and bowed, "My lord…" He began as the door closed, "…I found it."

When he said this Murtagh sat up in bed and Thorn opened one eye. "Where is it?"

"On the fifth floor of the west wing…Powerful magic guards the door. Along with six elite guards…There is no doorknob."

Murtagh looks at Thorn, "This fits our plans…"

("We should take it and leave…")

Murtagh shakes his head, ("You forget Eragon and the Varden fight their way to Urubane…Galbatorix has something special planned for them…We should wait…")

Thorn snorts, ("I grow tired of bowing to this madman!")

Murtagh smiles, ("So do I but it is for the greater good…") Murtagh returns his attention to the man, "You have done well…When the time comes you will play a pivotal role in my plans…Now go!" As the man leaves Murtagh removes the listening spell and continues his meal.

Meanwhile a small force of fifty men from the secluded city of Kuasta marched through the spine. Captain Byn Hasath led the small army. The people of Kuasta had overthrown Galbatorix's forces in Kuasta as Eragon's deeds had reached the ears of the people of Kuasta. Embolden by his legend they rose and killed Galbatorix's servants with help from Varden spies in the city. Leaders were chosen and Hasath who fought so bravely was made a Captain and sent to treat with the Varden.

The Varden were still camped in Belatona making preparations to march towards Dras Leona. Roran rode on Snow Fire towards the city at full speed. "Lady Nausada! A small force from Kuasta approaches Belatona…They wish to fight for us…"

Nausada had King Orin, Arya, Nar Gharzvog, and Nulheim the Dwarf summoned to meet with the people from Kuasta. Her commanders and the nobles of Surda were gathered in court to greet Captain Hasath. "Captain Hasath! Welcome to the free city of Belatona…"

He bows, "I thank you for your greeting great lady…and salutations from the free people of Kuasta."

Nausada stands up, "May I introduce King Orin of Surda. Lady Arya of the Elves, Nulheim of the Dwarves who stands on behalf of King Orik. And this Nar Gharzvog of the Urgals."

He looks at the Urgal, "So the rumors are true. The Varden has aligned themselves with Urgals. May I ask why?"

Before Nausada could speak Nar Gharzvog spoke up, "Galbatorix is a false snake. A forked tongue demon…It was he who treated with us. Then his red mane shaman enslaved my people with magic. The Blue Rider freed us from the Red Shaman by killing him. We want revenge…Our Hurndauls decided to make peace with the Varden to destroy Galbatorix…"

"Well said Nar Gharzvog…The Urgals are our allies and so long as they fight with us we shall count them as friends…"

Hasath sighs, "Allying ourselves with Urgals is a hard thing…I myself lost a son when the Urgals attacked our city five years ago…But Galbatorix is the true enemy of all the races of Alagaesia. Count Kuasta as an ally…"

"Before we can accept your friendship you and your people must be scanned for treachery."

"Of course!"

The people cheered and celebrated after Eragon, the Elves and the Du Vrang Gata declared them trustworthy. Five days later a volunteer force of 8,000 Kuastans arrived in Belatona. The next day the Varden marched out of Belatona and after three days of marching they received a message that the Dwarves were one week's march from their current camp site.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Battle of the Dread City

With the arrival of the Dwarven army Nausada commanded a force greater than that of Galbatorix. As Nausada made her way towards Dras Leona Queen Islanzadi marched on Narda with half her forces. Lord Dauthdr took the other half to retake Gilead. When they reached the city the allied forces hid in the countryside while Eragon, Arya, Angela, Roran, Jormunder and Trianna snuck into the city to open the gates from the inside.

Eragon, Roran, and Jormunder killed three guards and took their armor. When the guards changed the trio took the place of the gate guards. They killed the other men and opened the gates. Eragon sent a mental signal to Arya who signaled the allied forces and they attacked.

The defenders of Dras Leona were caught completely off guard. "You men with me!" Eragon said taking command of three hundred men. He led them to the temple of the Helgrind. As they approached three hooded men stood before the main entrance. Eragon gasped as the arrows fired by his troops were dispelled by a black shadow type shield.

" **You killed our master Shadeslayer…Now we shall avenge him…"**

The three robed creatures spoke in unison and as they spoke Eragon's men fell into the fetal position holding their ears. Eragon was unaffected, " _Nu Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…"_ _Eragon sneered as the magic he unleashed was consumed by the mysterious trio._

 _ **"**_ _ **Your magic will only feed us!"**_

 __ _The men were completely helpless and unable to fight. Eragon draws his sword and attacks. The robed men fight him unarmed and block Eragon's attacks with their hands and forearms. One of the transforms his hand into a black blade and stabs at Eragon. Who leaps backwards into a flip and is joined by Arya and Blodgharm. They fight but the trio is faster than Arya and Blodgharm. Arya loses her footing and slips. "NO!"_

 _That is when Saphira lands spewing fire from her mouth killing the three robed men. ("Are you alright?") Saphira asks to Arya._

 _"_ _I am fine brightscales…Thank you."_

Eragon sneers as the fire dies down and all that is left are three piles of black rocks. "What in the world…"

 _"_ _Dark magic…Creations of that Shade Varaug…"_ Blodgharm said.

The men that came with Eragon are reluctant to enter the temple. So Eragon summons Daven, Trianna, Ryu, Synen, Angela, and Solembum. They enter the temple killing every priest and acolyte they discover. They spare the slaves and servants setting them free. It is Trianna who finds Varaug's secret laboratory and burns it and all the magical experiments.

Trianna had gotten separated from the main group and found a secret passageway. "There you are!" Daven said walking down the steps into the wine cellar.

"What you were worried about me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"You need to be careful…All the priests haven't been accounted for…" That is when a shadowy figure grabs Trianna and drags her into the passage.

"Trianna! NO!" Daven screams throwing out his hand as the passageway closes, " _LETTA!"_ The door slides to a stop. ("Someone help!") He calls with his mind. Daven falls to his knees as the passage door is too heavy for him and someone with magic is pushing against his strength. A few seconds before passing Daven receives a power boost from Eragon and he stands up shoving the passage open.

Soon he is joined by Eragon, Arya, and Angela. "Someone grabbed Trianna…" Daven said taking a torch and waving it up the dark tunnel.

"I sense a maze of tunnels beneath the city…" Eragon said.

That is when they are joined by Blodgharm, "Blodgharm…you and the others should remain here…"

"Remember what happened the last time we separated." He said sarcastically referring to the creation of Varaug.

"Right…Dianah and Ryu can come with us…"

So Eragon, Arya, Angela, Ryu, Dianah, and Daven entered the tunnel passage. "Stay together!" Eragon warned.

"Help me!"

"Trianna!"

Before Daven could run off Eragon grabs him. "It may be a tric…Someone using magic to trick us…"

"Eragon is right…I cannot feel Trianna's presence anymore…" Arya said.

"This way…" Angela said as if she had been in the catacombs before.

"How do you know?" Eragon asked.

Angela smiles, "Because I helped build this maze…Now follow me…"

After a mile of twisting and turning the walls cut Angela, Arya, and Ryu off from Eragon Daven and Dianah. "Arya! Angela! Can you here us?" Eragon screams but there is no reply. That is when the floor opens on a slant and they all fall slide down through a shoot into a crystal cavern.

When Eragon awakens the Priest with no legs and arms is sitting on a litter before him. Eragon and the others are held prisoner by crystal cocooning their bodies. Their heads are free. When Eragon tries to use magic the crystals absorb his energy. "Nice try…Shadeslayer…The crystals before feed on magic it is useless…"

"Release us!"

"I will after we take you and your friends to Galbatorix…When he has you he will give us you Razac eggs…"

"I knew it!" Eragon said.

"Oh yes…Galbatorix kept all the Lethrblaka's eggs as tribute…He placed powerful spells on them so that they would not hatch without his permission. Now summon your Dragon so that we may contact Galbatorix or watch your friends die…"

"Don't do it Eragon our lives mean nothing in the greater scheme…" Dianah said.

"Don't listen to the Elven she witch." When Eragon remains silent the Priest nods and they drag in Trianna. "She dies first!"

Before the guard can kill her an explosion throws the guards to the ground and from the hole Angela emerges and whistles. Her whistling vibrates the crystals in the cave and shatters them. Eragon and the others are now free. "That is impossible unless you are…"

Angela points her hand at the High Priest silencing him, "That will be enough of that…" The other guards and priests in the cave drop their weapons and bow to Angela. The High Priest is levitated into the air. "What shall I do with you?" With a flick of her hand the High Priest is slammed into the wall and Angela whistles again the shattered pieces of crystal come together and imprison the High Priest.

"How did you?" Eragon asks.

She winks, "Tell no one…"

Meanwhile the battle rages on the city as some of the citizens take up arms against the allies. Under spells they fight to the death, until Neida realizes this and works with her fellow Elves and the Du Vrang Gata to remove the spells. When the battle is finally over Nausada makes a speech before the steps of the fortress inspiring the Varden and their allies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Gathering

With Dras Leona taken Nausada only needed Queen Islanzadi's forces for the march on Urubaen. Word had been received that Islanzadi had taken Teirm and was marching towards Dras Leona to join the allies. Meanwhile Katrina was now seven months pregnant while Elain was ready to give birth. She had a baby girl and named her Avaline.

" _You seemed worried Eragon…_ " Arya says as Saphira is off hunting.

" _I am your mother is on the way and when she arrives it will be time to march on Urubaen…I have no plan of attack and to top it all off my brother is still a name slave to Galbatorix…"_

 _"_ _Well you did manage to place that amulet around his neck so he is no threat…"_

Eragon smiles, _"Unless Galbatorix has taken it off of him somehow. He is very powerful!"_

They are interrupted by Elva who walks up, "Stop worrying yourself Shadeslayer about things you have no control over…You have prevailed over every obstacle set before you…Take comfort in what you have accomplished…And busy your mind on something that has nothing to do with defeating the Empire…"

Eragon smiles, "Your words are…" He pauses as something occurs to him, "That is it! Elva! You are the perfect weapon against Galbatorix…You will know what will make him happy and then we can take that and use it against him…"

Elva frowns, "I don't know Eragon…I mean you curse me!"

"Unintentionally!" Eragon says interrupting.

"Even so you ask to fight in this war…"

"I am sorry, but will you consider it…"

Elva sighs, "I will think on the matter and ask that you respect my decision…"

Eragon smiles as Elva walks away, then he looks at Arya, "Would you care to spar?"

Blodgharm and a few of the Elves join in on the sparring session. Eventually Saphira returns and watches as well. As Eragon and Arya dance around each other the crowd grows to include humans and Dwarves. Then a powerful mind touches everyone and says, ("You are wasting your time…") Glaedr says from his Eldunari.

("Are we Ebrithil? Any training Eragon does against us will help him when he faces the oath-breaker Galbatorix…")

("Do you presume to know more than I Elf-wolf?")

("No! But you have been silent as of late…Islanzadi is on the way and we have yet to come up with a plan or spell that will obliterate Galbatorix…You have allowed your grief over Oromis and your body to consume you…")

Eragon gasps and Saphira growls, but the worse reaction comes from Glaedr's Eldunari as he lashes out from within everyone in Dras Leona grabs the side of their heads from the waves of mental energy from within. Then as suddenly as it started it stops.

("You are correct Blue Fur! I have been neglecting my duties…I may not have a body anymore but I still can teach…Leave me now and return in three days Eragon…I will have a plan of attack…")

Eragon and Saphira can both feel Glaedr retreat into himself. Then Eragon walks up to Blodgharm, _"Thank you!"_

 _"_ _I did only what was necessary Shadeslayer…"_

The next day at noon Islanzadi arrives with her forces causing great jubilee among the allies. Nausada declares a celebration the next day, but before the celebration Nausada meets with King Orin, Queen Islanzadi, King Orik, Arya, Nar Gharzvog Eragon, Saphira and two advisors of each of the respective leaders. Roran is there as well. They discuss logistics and battle strategies for marching on and attacking Urubaen.

"Tomorrow is the third day and Glaedr said he would have a plan ready for fighting Galbatorx…" Eragon says.

That is when Elva stands up, "I know many of you are afraid…Galbatorix is the most powerful foe in all of Alagaesia…Eragon asked me to help and so when we march on Urubaen I will accompany him and Saphira into the palace…I believe Arya is needed as well…We will have a glorious victory but not in the way you all believe…"

"What does that mean?" King Orin asks.

"Just what I said Surdan King…For a more clear answer you must wait until we reach Urubaen…"

Elva's words comforted even Islanzadi's heart, but she was more worried about the future her future. She felt as if her days were coming to a close and she wondered if Arya would take her place on the throne. King Orin wondered what would become of Surda. Will Nausada allow him a King already to sit on the throne of Urubaen. Whatever happened he was not going to allow anyone to take Surda from him. King Orik wanted one thing above all…Revenge on the Red Rider for Hrothgar even if he is Eragon's brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Galbatorix

Part 1. The Battle of Urubaen

Eragon and Saphira found a quiet place to speak with Glaedr about his plan to defeat Galbatorix. ( _"Saphira! Eragon! The time has come for me to tell you my plan to defat Galbatorix…But first…the two of you must swear in the ancient language not to share this plan with another soul…")_

 _("Why master?")_ Saphira asked.

 _("Because…Galbatorix is very powerful and a master of breaking into people's minds…He has defeated foes more ancient than I both Dragons and Riders alike human and Elf…If during the battle Galbatorix breaks the mind of Roran or even Arya he will be able to counter the spells I have in mind to destroy him…")_

Both Eragon and Saphira said at the same time, (" ** _We swear in this language never to speak of Master Glaedr's plan…")_**

 **** _("Very good…Now as the two of you know Galbatorix's power is enhanced by Eldunari he has stolen…Unlike you two legs we Dragons are not bound by the rules of magic…We do not need the ancient language…We can make things happen on instinct or by will…From within our Eldunari we can will the world around us…As such I intend to harness all the power of my Eldunari and destroy Galbatorix in one magical attack…")_

When Glaedr finished explaining his plan both Saphira and Eragon were horrified, " _No!"_ Eragon said, _"No! There must be another way!"_

 _("Fine you have until we reach Urubaen to tell me one…")_ Glaedr replies, (" _Now here is the spell you will need to control the power we will unleash…")_

Two days later the allied forces march out of Dras Leona. As they travel both Eragon and Saphira try to come up with alternative plan for defeating Galbatorix. On the fifth day of marching when they were making camp Eragon goes looking for Solembum. He is in human form sitting in a tree staring into the distance.

( _"I need to speak with you…")_ The Werecat remains silent but just stares at Eragon, _("Before! In Angela's shop she told my future…You advised me about the Menoa Tree…You also said that when my power seems insufficient I should go and speak my name to the vault of souls…Well I am need…Please tell me where is this vault of souls?")_

Solembum didn't answer immediately he just kept staring at Eragon. He returns his attention to horizon. ( _"Do you know your name?")_ Solembum finally asks touching his mind.

 _("Of course I know…")_ Eragon pauses as Solembum looks back in his direction smiling, _("Oh! My true name…No I do not…")_

 _("Does your power seem insufficient?")_ Eragon sighs, _("I thought Glaedr came up with a plan…")_

 _("He did I do not agree with his plan…")_

 _("Why do you believe it will not work?")_

Eragon hunches his shoulders, _("it sounds like a plan that will work…")_

 _("So what do you want from me? You don't know your name…and you have a plan albeit a plan you don't agree with…but will have a favorable outcome…")_

 _("I want you to tell me where the vault of souls is!")_ He said yelling with his mind.

Solembum leaps out of tree turning into a cat, _("My powers don't work like that…and as you know we cats love speaking in riddles. Didn't you learn your lesson with the tree…Stop searching for answers to questions that haven't been asked yet…")_

Eragon watches disappointed as Solembum walks off, (" _Well?")_ Saphira asks when Eragon returns to her.

 _("He wasn't much of a help.")_

Saphira snorts, _("I told you!")_

Eragon shakes his head, (" _I have lost my father, my mother…My brother is a slave to a madman…Hrothgar…Master Oromis…and now Master Glaedr…When will this be over…")_

 _("When Galbatorix lies dead at our feet…I do not agree with Master Glaedr's plan…But I think it will work…Remember what Elva said…")_

 _("I do!")_ Eragon replies keeping his thoughts on Elva's words hidden.

After weeks of marching the allies finally reach Uruaben. Nausada holds up her right hand and makes a fist. "The gates are open!"

"A trap of some kind…" Islanzadi says from her side.

"We should make camp." King Orin says.

Nausada shakes her head, "No…we will attack…" She looks at Jormunder, "Tell everyone to get into position…"

Islanzadi looks at Lord Dauthdr, "My Elves will begin the process of circumventing Galbatorix's wards…"

As the Elves began singing in the ancient language the allied forces got into position. The Elves would lead the charge into the city. Then the Urgals would follow and then the Dwarves. Humans would enter last. King Orin would lead the calvary forces made up of humans and Elves. By the time the allied forces were in position the Elves had circumvented the wards protecting Urubaen.

Nausada looks at Jormunder, "First wave attack!"

A thunderous roar erupts from the Elves as they enter the city scaling the walls and running at inhuman speed. Then a wave of Urgals follow and next the Dwarves and humans. Eragon touches Nausada's mind, ("I do not sense Murtagh or Thorn…")

Nausada mentally acknowledges him, "Second wave attack!"

In the same order as the first another wave enters the city joining their comrades in fighting Galbatorix's forces. "ARCHERS!" Jormunder screams. Human, Elf, Urgal and Dwarven arches take the walls of the city and shoot down enemy forces in the streets and on the rooftops. "My Lady look!" Jormunder points to Calvary forces charging from the north.

She nods toward King Orin, "LANCES! CHARGE!" following King Orin and his guards the combined human and Elven Calvary forces attack.

("Eragon!") Glaedr says touching his mind, ("It is time…let us be off…")

Eragon, Arya, and Elva climbed onto Saphira's back Glaedr's Eldunari secured in the saddle bags and Arya carrying the Dauthdaertya. They fly off towards the palace to face Galbatorix and end this battle and the war.

As they fly overhead Roran looks up and smiles with his foot in the throat of a soldier. He crushes his neckand attacks another man with his hammer in hand. After two blocks Roran is joined by Queen Islanzadi and Lord Dauthdr who salute him out of respect for his prowess in battle.

The citizens of Urubaen hide in large underground structures while the fighting is happening. A few hide in their mansions or stables. A few bolder people take to stealing precious jewels left unprotected by nervous nobles.

"WHO ARE THESE VERMON THAT DARE OPPOSE THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT GALBATORIX…NOW BEHOLD HIS MOST FAVORITE WARRIOR I AM LORD BARST!"

His voice rang out across the city shattering windows and causing Elves to cover their ears. He wielded a four sided spiked mace and a broad sword. Barst's armor was black like coal with the red twisted flame of Galbatroix's sigil on front. Dozens of men, human, Elf, Dwarf, and Urgal fell before his powerful blows.

Jormunder grabs a horse and charges the inhuman man. Barst grabs his spear and with Jormunder still holding it he throws Jormunder into the wall of the palace. He leaps toward Jormunder raising his mace and finishes him. Islanzadi rides up on a white stallion and casts a spell at him, but her magic has no effect. Blodgharm and the other Elves combine their power and still it has no effect on the monsterous man. Lord Dauthdr runs up to him and they fight. Dauthdr holds his own for a short while but eventually Barst smashes his shield and knocks his sword from his hand.

"NO!" Islanzadi screams leaping off a wagon.

Part 2. One Word

Saphira lands on one of the old towers of the palace. They enter a rundown suit that once belonged to a member of the Dragon Rider's council. "And why are we entering through here?" Eragon asks.

"The inside is gutted out and goes down to the main lobby of the palace…" Elva replies.

Saphira dives strait down the gutted tower and lands in an opening to a large hallway.

When they reach the halfway point of the hallway the hollowed armor on the walls comes to life and attacks them. Arya and Eragon fight desperately to smash the bodiless armor. Saphira uses her tail and front left claw to fight as Elva hides beneath her body. Then the paintings of the wall come to life and start fighting as well. That is when Saphira bathes the walls in fire from her mouth. Both Eragon and Arya use magic to protect Elva and each other from harm.

Eragon looks at Elva, "Why didn't you sense that?"

"I don't know Shadeslayer maybe because they weren't that great a threat…"

"Come let us continue…" Arya says.

They cautiously walk up the hall then Elva pauses, "Wait!" she senses Islanzadi's death.

"What is it?" Arya asks.

"Nothing keep moving…" She points, "That way!"

They pass through another hallway and after a few feet Elva pulls a torch on the wall revealing a secret passageway big enough for a Dragon. They go down into the passage and come up in the main foyer that leads to the throne room. "Get ready!" Eragon says looking at Elva, "Stay with Saphira she will protect you…"

The doors open as if they have a will of their own. The marble floors are so shiny that a clear reflection can be seen. The pillars holding up the ceiling of the throne room have gold decorating it in elaborate designs curving the pillars. The ceiling has a golden candle chandelier hanging from it. And sitting on a raised step throne is Galbatorix with Murtagh standing at his side.

"Come in my friends don't be shy…" His voice echoes in the throne room. Behind him smoke billows from a strange looking object behind Galbatorix. As Eragon gets closer he can recognize what it is. It is the Black Dragon Shruiken. One eye opens and observes Eragon and the people with him. The eye finally settles on Saphira and the throne room echoes with a growl. Saphira returns the growl defiantly.

("Eragon! Now do it now!") Glaedr says touching his mind.

Just before Eragon speaks Galbatorix says a strange word in the ancient language. A word he never heard before but sends a chill through him. He looks at Arya who felt it as well. The word sounded like gibberish. Eragon gasps because Glaedr's Eldunari is no longer in Saphira's saddle bag it is now sitting on the arm rest of the throne above an elaborate Rider's sword.

"Glaedr it has been a long time!" Galbatorix said rubbing his clawed finger across the golden Eldunari. Galbatorix returns his attention to Saphira and Eragon who along with Arya and Elva are unable to move. His lifts his finger and everyone including Saphira slides across the floor until they are all eight feet from the bottom step. "Saphira Brightscales and her Rider Eragon Shadeslayer…Welcome both of you and Arya daughter of Evander and Islanzadi. Elva far seer you have caused me much grief…But I forgive I forgive you all…"

Fear took hold of Eragon not only could he not move every spell he tries is useless because he cannot access the energy of his body and call on the magic. "Have you come to pledge fealty to me?" Galbatorix asks.

"We came to take your head…" As he speaks with Galbatorix Eragon holds another conversation with Glaedr.

("Keep him busy I will find a way out of this…") Glaedr says.

"That is rude Eragon especially since it was I who healed Saphira when Lord Bradburn attacked Saphira with the Dauthdaertya."

Eragon sneers but it is Saphira who says, ("One good deed does not erase a century worth of evil…")

"I will give you all this one chance to bow to me…My patience has its limits and all of you especially you Eragon and your wretched family has cost me dearly…"

Saphira unites her mind with Eragon's and he speaks with an echo on his voice, " **SAPHIRA AND I ARE ONE OATHBREAKER…We shall resist you with our dying breath…"**

Galbatorix laughs as Shruiken snorts fire from his nose, "It won't come to that my little Rider…" Galbatorix stands and starts walking down the steps.

"My Lord!" Murtagh says speaking up. Galbatoriz pauses with one foot on the forth and third step from the throne and looks back. "May I fight Eragon…One on one no magic…"

Galbatorix just stares without saying a word, "Why?" He finally asks.

"Because he is the son of Brom and I the son of Morzan…Brom always favored him because I was never really his son…In all our confrontations Eragon held his own with help from the Elves or Saphira…Let us fight now no magic and see who is the better Rider…" The whole time Murtagh spoke his head was down.

Galbatorix looks at Eragon then back at Murtagh. Then Shruiken stirs and Galbatorix looks at him. He nods his head yes, "I must admit I am curious myself…So be it!" Galbatorix gestures with his hand releasing Eragon.

He looks up as Murtagh walks down the steps. Murtagh winks at Eragon touching his mind, ("Play along, but make it a good fight…")

Eragon looks at Saphira and realizes that she had spoken with Murtagh as well, "I will not fight you brother!" Eragon bodly says.

Murtagh pauses, "You don't have a choice! Isn't that right my King?"

"If you do not fight Eragon I will kill the pretty little Elf…Or I may make love to her right in front of you since I have never been with an Elf before…"

"I will kill you! You bastard!" Eragon replies enraged.

"Save that rage for the fight!" Murtagh reaches Eragon drawing Zarroc. "BEGIN!" Galbatorix's voice booms.

Murtagh makes the first move swinging high, Eragon blocks and spins around aiming for Murtagh's ribs. He blocks and counters the attack. As the fight progresses the swordplay becomes more elaborate and precise. Two well skilled honed masters battling each other or supremacy. Eragon leaps over Murtagh's head and as he lands he kicks him in the back of the head.

Murtagh rolls forward and stops on his knees he slashes Zarroc across the floor creating sparks an showering Eragon with them. Temporarily blinded Eragon relies on his hearing which has been reduced to normal instead of the enhanced hearing of an Elf. He manages to block a few moves.

"ERAGON DUCK!" Arya screams.

"Stay out of this!" Galbatorix barks using the strange word again. Now Arya cannot speak.

Murtagh makes noise to throw Eragon off and attacks again, but Eragon is not fooled. He shoulders Murtagh and swings. Murtagh ducks and comes up with an uppercut knocking Eragon to his back. Eragon tries to defend himself, but Murtagh knocks Brisinger from his hand and points Zarroc at his throat.

"You are beaten little brother and I the son of Morzan bested you the son of Brom…How is that for an inheritance?"

Galbatorix stands up clapping, "Well done Murtagh…Your father would be proud of you!"

Murtagh touches the mind of Eragon Saphira, Arya, and Elva. ("Get ready!") Murtagh bends down and grabs Eragon by the collar, "This loser is all yours my King!" He says forcing Eragon to his knees. When Galbatorix reaches Murtagh he surprises everyone especially Galbatorix. The same word Galbatorix had been using erupts from Murtagh's mouth, but it also sounds like gibberish.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Galbatorix screams as Murtagh slashes with Zarroc striking Galbatorix across the neck, the wound is not fatal, but it does wound Galbatroix enough so that he cannot speak anymore spells. Then he leaps up sticking out both his feet and kicks Galbatorix in the chest. He stumbles back and hits his head on the steps.

As blood pours out on the steps Shruike raises his head and roars shaking the throne room. Murtagh says the word again and adds _slytha_ to it. Shruiken's head falls back to the ground with a great thud.

 _"_ _Restore them!"_ Murtagh says and immediately magic returns to Arya, Elva, Eragon and Saphira.

"How did you?" Eragon asks in amazement.

"No time for that time to go!"

Murtagh waves his hand at the ceiling and it crumbles. Murtagh redirects the falling debris and covers Galbatorix in it. "That will hold him for a little while…" Murtagh grabs Elva and looks up. Thorn is hovering in the air above the hole Murtagh made. " _REISA!"_ Murtagh flies up holding Elva with one arm. "Move your ass Eragon its time to leave!"

Arya climbs up onto Saphira, ("Eragon! Snap out of it!") Saphira says crouching low. He leaps up from the floor onto her back and they take off joining Murtagh in the air.

Eragon and Arya look at him in disbelief, "Watch this!" Murtagh says the word again. There is a rumbling sound and the palace collapses burying Shruiken and Galbatorix. Then Murtagh raises his hands above his head and starts singing the word that sounds like gibberish. A ball of light forms ten feet above his hands. The ball of light gets bigger and bigger. Everone on the ground stops fighting to watch the great ball of light in the sky.

Murtagh winks and Thorn flies into the ball. Saphira follows and then the ball of light swoops down the city scooping up Elves, Dwarves, Humans, and Urgals. The wounded, the dead, and those encamped nearby who can't fight like the cooks and such. Then the red ball of light flies off to the west away from Urubaen.

"Cowards!" Lord Barst yells, then he notices the palace, "My Lord Galbatorix!" He runs to the rubble and when he arrives the ground begins to shake. Then Shruiken and Galbatorix burst out from beneath the rubble.

"Where are they? Where is that traitor that pretender? Where is Murtagh?"

"They are all gone my lord…" Barst replies. "All of them…They escaped in a large ball of light and flew off towards the west…"

Galbatorix leaps onto Shruiken's back and off they take. They search for many days and scry the countryside, but Murtagh and the Varden are nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Song of Freedom

The great red ball of light flew through the sky parting the clouds and rumbling like thunder as it flew, carrying the allied forces to safety. It flew across the sea at five thousand feet and started to descend as it approached the ancient Island of Doru Araeba. When the ball of light touched the ground it faded releasing the allied forces. A wave of shock and awe crossed through the Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, and humans as they wondered how they came to be where they are.

"Mother!" Arya screams running over to the Elven lords standing over her lifeless body. It was Lord Dauthdr who explained how she died at the hands of lord Barst.

Eragon tried to comfort her with his mind but she ignored him. He sighs deciding to address the question on everyone's mind. How they escaped Urubaen. ("My friends!") Eragon said touching everyone's mind with Saphira's help.

"The Red Rider!" A Dwarf screamed interrupting Eragon.

"MURDERER!" Orik screamed rushing forward.

He never reached Murtagh as he said the strange word everyone, but Saphira and Eragon froze in place unable to move. "Murtagh release them!"

"Not until Thorn and I had a chance to explain ourselves…"

"Don't trust him Eragon!" Orik yelled, "Kill him if you can!"

Eragon sighs touching Orik's mind and saying out loud, "He is my brother!"

"He killed your father Brom! He killed Hrothgar or does that mean anything to you now?"

("ENOUGH!") Thorn shouts with his mind, ("If not for my rider all of you would be dead…")

("Its true!") Saphira said speaking up, ("It was Murtagh and Thorn who saved us from Galbatorix…")

Eragon looks at Murtagh, "How were you able to turn on Galbatorix and what is that word you keep using…"

"I will explain everything." Murtagh sighs, "Selene! Mother of Eragon and me came to Urubaen to rescue me…She tricked Galbatorix into leaving Urubaen…Don't ask me how she just did…Anyway she disguised herself as a servant and entered the palace. Mother came to my room and knocked me unconscious…"

Murtagh falls silent and Thorn speaks where he left off, ("When my Rider fell unconscious I felt it and flew up to his room as I was in the Dragonhold beneath the palace…When I entered the room from the balcony I roared…That is when Cadmuss…Galbatorix's most powerful spellcaster appeared…The Black Hand Selene was not strong enough to fight me a Dragon and Cadmuss so she fled…")

"As my mother fled she spoke to me in my mind and told me that when I was born she always feared I would one day become a slave to Galbatorix willing or unwilling…So she named me Murtagh, but she also gave me another name…A name I can use to forge a new identity with…"

Eragon frowned, "Mother gave you a new name! What is it?"

"I cannot tell you! Accepting this other name activated a spell that allowed me to forge a new name in the ancient language…That was the first step…The second lie in forgiveness…I had to forgive both Selene and Brom for hiding the truth from me…" As murtagh spoke everyone listened with growing curiosity. "Another step presented itself when Ajihad was captured…I convinced Galbatorix to place him in a room so long as he behaved…Then I used my magic to view and speak with his daughter…"

"That was you?" Nausada asked.

Eragon looks at Nausada, "Nausada what is he talking about?"

"As we traveled from Tronjheim to Surda my father spoke to me as we camped…I thought it was a trick at first but it was really him…"

"Yes…" Murtagh looks at Eragon, "Brother when we faced each other on the burning plains I had already intended to release you as Galbatorix had told me to try and capture you…I made you beg just to put on a show…Little by little I was able to change my true nature and name in the ancient language…"

("When did you break away from Galbatorix?") Saphira asks.

"Thorn and I freed ourselves when I was able to forgive Morzan for not being there as a father…and for attacking me as little boy…Once we freed ourselves I placed a spell over our new names so that if Galbatorix discovered the change he could no longer control us…I also used our old names in the ancient language to create a spell… Abridge if you will into Galbatorix's head…I learned some pretty interesting things. The most horrible of all is that he was on the verge of discovering the true name of the ancient language…"

Blodgharm gasps, "Galbatorix knows the true name of the ancient language?"

"Yes!" Murtagh replies.

"What?" Eragon asks.

Blodgharm answers, "The true name of the ancient language allows the user to control magic in any form in anyone…It also allows the user to break the most sacred rule of magic…That person does not have to rely on the magic of his or her body."

Eragon looks at Murtagh, "How did you learn it?"

"I learned the word two days after Galbatorix did…But by then he had placed a spell on himself…The user of the word must say it out loud…That is why it sounds like gibberish when he or I uses it…He never thought anyone would be able to breach his mind and steal the word…But his spell lingers on me and sense he created the spell using the one word…I cannot reverse it…even with the one word…"

"Can you teach it to us?"

Murtagh shakes his head, "It even looks like gibberish when I write it on a piece of paper…So some rules still apply when using the true name of the ancient language…"

Saphira snorts fire from her nostrils, ("You still haven't answered my question…when did you free yourselves from Galbatorix?")

Murtagh smiles, "Three weeks after Roran's weding…"

Saphira roars as Eragon says, "If you were free then why did you kill Masters Oromis and Glaedr?"

"Because he is a liar sent by Galbatorix and still serves him…This is some elaborate ruse by Galbatorix…"

"Murtagh speaks the truth!" A familiar voice rings out. A wave of gasps fall over those gathered and Eragon falls to his knees as Oromis and Glaedr walk out of the forest.

"Master is that really you?" Eragon asks.

("What does your heart tell you?") Glaedr asks.

("We saw you die! We felt it!")

"I am sorry!" Oromis says in a sad tone of voice, "It was Murtagh's idea…He contacted us the moment we left DuWeldenvarden…Told both Glaedr and I what Galbatorix had discovered and asked us to fake our deaths…"

("You only saw and felt what Thorn, Oromis and Murtagh wanted you to see…") Glaedr said.

"But your Eldunari!" Eragon said.

"We decided that on our own…" Oromis replies, "Murtagh placed a spell on it to keep Galbatorix from seeing the truth…" That is when Murtagh reaches into his saddle bags and hands Oromis his sword Naegling.

Eragon runs up to Oromis and hugs him then he hugs Glaedr. "That was a mean thing to do Masters…"

Then Murtagh walks up to Orik who is still frozen and addresses him with his mind and in the ancient language, " _For the death of your King I offer my most sincere apologies…_ " Eragon joins him as he speaks, " _I only did it because Galbatorix ordered me to…and if it was within my power I would restore him to you…He is as much my foster father as he is Eragon's for we are brothers…Know that I intend to fight for the allies of Alagaesia…"_

When he stops speaking Murtagh releases everyone and Eragon steps in between Murtagh and Orik. "He is as much my brother as you are…Family forgives!"

Orik sneers and walks around Eragon earning a growl from Thorn, "I…" He sighs, "You share blood with Eragon my foster brother…which is the only reason I haven't opened your skull…I cannot forget nor can I forgive…So hear me well son of Morzan brother of Eragon Shadeslayer…And all Knurlan present…Neither I nor any of my kin will seek vengeance on Murtagh…son…brother of Eragon Shadeslayer…I declare as King of all Knurlan that Murtagh is exonerated…But he nor his Dragon may ever set foot in the domains of Dwarves or his life is forfeit…" Murtagh bows out of respect and Orik walks away.

"Murtagh walks around Thorn and digs in the saddle bags, "I hope this shows my commitment and earns some trust with the allies…" Murtagh shocks everyone by pulling out a green Dragon egg.

"You stole this Galbatorix?" Eragon asked as Murtagh handed him the egg.

"Yes do with it as you will…"

Oromis joins them and Eragon hands him the egg, "Our fortunes have vastly improved and Galbatroix's has fallen…Come we will camp in the old ruins of Vroengard Academy…" As they traveled a mental conversation broke out as Lord Dauthdr and the other Elven Lords and Ladies wanted the egg for the Elves. Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, and Murtagh excused themselves from the conversation. It was Saphira who advised Nausada and the other human leaders not to inquire about the egg.

"The Egg is meant for an Elf!" Elva said to every Elf in earshot and that ended the debate and fear that this egg may hatch for a human.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Galbatorix's Wrath

Galbatorix was infuriated and no matter how many spells he used with the word of words he could not force Murtagh to return to his service. After he calmed down he was able to figure out how Murtagh was able to free himself. He did not figure out all the variables but he had a pretty close theory. Satisfied with his theory on Murtagh he decided that he would try to capture Murtagh and Thorn or kill Murtagh and keep Thorn alive to mate with Saphira.

The sun was rising over Narda and as it rose a great shadow passes over the city. THUD, a gust of wind knocks over plants and shatters windows. The people point up as huge black beast flies over their city. Shruiken rears his head and bathes the city in the fire of his mouth. Hundreds die and dozens of homes and businesses are burned.

("To the docks!")

Galabtorix screams with his mind. Shruiken flies to the docks and sets it ablaze. After two more passes the city is on fire on all sides. " _Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka…"_ _Galbatorix uses the burning curse insuring the city's destruction. ("On to Kuasta!") He orders._

 _The charred remains of women, men, children, and animals are everywhere. A few fires burn here and there, but the entire city is in ash and smoke. "NO!" Clovis screams over the burned skeleton of his wife. He was at the docks and dove into the water with his daughter as the tin of his boat shed melted like butter._

 _"_ _FATHER!"_

 _A small voice cried, Clovis releases his wife's body and runs up to his daughter. "I am here my little princess…" He covers her face._

 _"_ _Where is mother?"_

 _"_ _She…she asked me to take you somewhere safe…"_

 _Vroengard_

 _Eragon and Oromis stand over a pool of water watching helplessly as two lone survivors walk out of the ruins of Narda. "We can't let him do this!" Eragon screams. "Even he can't fight three Riders at once…"_

 _Oromis shakes his head, "I was there Eragon at the Wyrdfell…I have seen Galbatorix take on four Riders at once and he was not as powerful as he is now…"_

 _"_ _Galabtorix would crush us like bugs brother…" Murtagh says joining them. Their Dragons lay on the ground watching and listening._

 _"_ _We have to something!" Eragon trembles as Shruiken flies on the ancestral home of his father._

 _Kuasta_

 _The people of Kuasta had sworn to fight for the Varden and it was Brom's former home. If anything would draw out Eragon it would be the distruction of Kuasta. The people run and scream as Shruiken unleashes his fiery attack. ("Galbatorix!") Oromis' voice calls out. The fire Shruiken spits is consumed by the buildings a spell by Murtagh using the word of words._

 _Shruiken pauses in the air, both he and Galbatorix look at the sky as Oromis' voice surrounds them. "Oromis! You are still alive?"_

 _("I AM!")_ _He replies in the ancient language._

 _"_ _Where is those traitors Murtagh and Thorn?"_

 _("We are here your majesty!") He replies in a mocking tone._

 _"_ _Tell me where you are so that I can kill you…_ _ **Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth!"**_ _When Galbatorix says Murtagh's name in the ancient language a throbbing pain shoots through his mind._

 _"_ _Oh I forgot to tell you my King…I reversed the spell…Every time you say my old name in the ancient language it causes you pain…Oh and I sealed it with the name of names…"_

 _Galbatorix starts swearing and throwing a tantrum. ("GALBATORIX!") Oromis yells, ("You have lost! Slaughtering innocents will gain you nothing.")_

 _"_ _I will slaughter thousands until you all bow to me…Murtagh cannot protect them all…"_

 _("And then you will be king of nothing!") Oromis replies smugly causing Galbatorix to start swearing and cursing again._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Lady Nightstalker and the Red Rider

Galbatorix returns to what is left pf his army at Urubaen to lead in the great slaughter of Surda so the three Riders and their Dragons have time. Life among the rebel allies is slow for Murtagh. They slowly accept his help as he aids in healing injuries or performing some feat of magic like a blessing or something. For the most part Murtagh keeps to himself seeking only company or advice from Oromis or Eragon. Thorn has been accepted by both Glaedr and Saphira. She and the Blue One as he refers to Saphira are good friends. The only other person who dares approach him or is interested in a friendship is Elva.

Murtagh sits by himself carving a piece of wood into Brom when he is visited by Nausada. "Excuse me Red Rider…I mean Murtagh…"

"Oh Lady Nausada!" He jumps up putting away the carving knife. Nausada's guards eye him suspiciously. "Um Red Rider is okay…" He replies nervously, "You can call me whatever you wish I mean…" He sighs, "If you are comfortable with Red Rider that is fine."

"Thank you Murtagh!" She looks at her guards, "I wanted to ask you about my father…"

"Sure anything…"

They talk for several hours not just about her father, but about their adventures and upbringing. "Would you like to go flying on Thorn?" Murtagh asks during a pause in the conversation. She agrees and when her guards object she reminds them that if Murtagh meant to harm her Elva would have intervened by now. Elva was sitting by herself petting Solembum. They returned six hours later.

"Are you sure?" Jormunder asks to the Captain of Nausada's guards, "I am positive sir. Saw it with my own eyes I did…"

Eragon is dueling with Oromis in the garden when Jormunder clears his throat. They both pause and look at him. "Pardon my interruption." He says after observing the Elven custom. "May I speak with Eragon in private…" Oromis bows to Eragon and leaves.

" _Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya...We can speak freely now…"_

 _Jormunder sighs as Eragon wipes the sweat from his face, "I need to speak with you about your brother. I think he is attracted to Lady Nausada."_

 _Eragon frowns, "She is a beautiful woman."_

 _"_ _You know what I mean…Aren't you just as concerned for her reputation as I am."_

 _"_ _Yes but…"_

 _"_ _But she is the leader of Varden and consorting with the Red Rider."_

 _Now it is Eragon's turn to cut him off, "Murtagh is my brother! I am sure his intentions are honorable besides Nausada can take care of herself." That is when Saphira speaks to Eragon's mind. He sighs, "But to put your mind at ease I will speak with him."_

 _Eragon finds Murtagh cleaning his saddle, "So did they send you to tell me to stay away from Nausada?" He asks without looking at Eragon._

 _"_ _I am your brother. Not your enemy." Eragon walks up to Murtagh and places his hand on Murtagh's shoulder forcing him to look his way, "Do you have feelings for Nausada?"_

 _"_ _From the first day I saw her through Ajihad. While I was in Urubaen I could have any woman I wanted…But the only one I wanted was Nausada…I didn't say so but she was one of the reasons I was able to break away from Galbatorix…"_

 _Eragon sighs, "Then go after her, but first prove yourself to the people and leaders of Alagaesia…"_

 _Nausada's room is in the ruins of the old Rider's academy on the first floor. She was preparing for bed. She removes the pins from her hair and sits in front of the mirror. She gasps, because Murtagh's reflection is in the mirror. She looks behind her but no one is there, "Murtagh?"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _He smiles I am a mage am I not?"_

 _"_ _What do you want…" She says folding her arms over her breasts._

 _"_ _I wanted to say…I wanted to say that I am in love with you…and that love grows stronger every time I am around you. The more I learn about you the stronger it becomes…So am I wasting my time or do you feel the same way?"_

 _"_ _I…" She stands up and starts pacing, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you…" She sighs, "But duty comes first…a…No! Murtagh give me time…"_

 _He nods, "Okay! Can I still see you from time to time?"_

 _She smiles, "Yes! Only stay out of my mirror…"_

 _Murtagh laughs, "It is a deal." From that moment on they strove to keep their romance a secret until after Galbatorix was defeated. In the eyes of everyone but Saphira, Eragon, Thorn, Arya, Angela, Solembum, and Elva Murtagh had given up on his pursuit of Nausada._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Gone

Eragon had given Arya her space to grieve the death of her mother Islanzadi. But he missed the sound of her voice the smell of her body, her mental and physical touch. So he decided to go see Arya and speak with her. When he arrives at her room in the ruins of the academy Blodgharm is waiting.

" _She is gone Shadeslayer!_ " He says after they observe the Elven tradition of greeting.

Eragon frowns, " _Gone! Gone where?_ "

" _To Ellesmera, to perform the death rights on her mother. And to decide whether or not to replace Islanzadi on the throne._ " Blodgharm removes a note from his loin cloth. " _She asked me to give you this._ "

Eragon watches as Blodgharm walks off and reaches out with his mind to contact Arya. He pleads with her to make contact but there is no answer. He opens the letter breaking her personal seal.

 ** _My Dearest Eragon_**

 **** ** _My departure should not be a surprise to you…I apologize for not speaking with you before I left, but speaking with you would have been very hard. Especially since you would have insisted on coming with me. It may sound selfish on my part but believe me when I say it is for the best…There are things I need to figure out on my own…Please do not try to contact me or scry me…there are some private things I must attend to…I will see you again my love…and when I do you will understand the reasons for my actions…_**

 ** _Atra esterní ono thelduin._**

 ** _Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr._**

 ** _Un du evarínya ono varda._**

 ** _With love your Arya_**

Eragon sighs and folds the letter up, (" _Are you alright_?") Saphira asks touching his mind.

He smiles, _("I…am. I am alright. I will see her again…I just wish I could help her with whatever she is doing.")_

 _("Meet me in the courtyard lets go flying and explore this Island…")_

Saphira is waiting in the courtyard and Eragon climbs up her side. He rides her bareback. They leap into the air and just as they fly over the mountain wall Murtagh and Thorn join them. ("Want some company?")

Eragon sighs, ("Sure!") He replies with his mind.

("Follow us!") Thorn says. They fly to a mountain that protrudes out of the water. Saphira growls as they approach the mountain because flying around it are unusually large Owls.

("What are they?") Saphira and Eragon ask at the same time.

("They are called Sundavrblaka…") Thorn replies. As they approach three of the owls fly towards them and land in a tree on the side of the mountain. Murtagh dismounts and bows to the Owl like creatures. Eragon dismounts and bows as well.

" _Axur…May I present Saphira Brightscales and her Rider Eragon Shadeslayer…"_ Murtagh says in the ancient language.

The white and black giant owl in the middle responds mentally, _("We are well met Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer…It is our desire to help you fight the tyrant Galbatorix when next you face him…"_

Eragon gasps in shock, _"Well on behalf of the Varden and their allies we welcome your aid…"_

Saphira snorts smoke from her nostrils, (" _Has Galbatorix wronged you as well?")_

 _("In a manner of speaking…We Sundavrblaka have not existed long…Before the awakening we were nothing more than animals…When Galbatorix and his foresworn attacked the Academy of the Riders…Many powerful spells and magic were unleashed that day…some spells lingered long after battle…and became wild magic…This magic altered us…We gained the ability to speak with our minds and ntelligence…Other creatures on the island were changed as well. They fled the island long ago fearing that Galbatorix would return and enslave them to his will…We Sundavrblaka do not fear the Tyrant King and will fight…")_

 _"_ _Please do not be offended when I ask, but why haven't showed yourselves before now?"_ Eragon asked.

 _("The change took fifty years and when we became intelligent it took a year to perceive what happened…My people do not fear Galbatorix, but we are no fools…We watched and waited…When Saphira hatched for you we decided it was time…When Murtagh and Oromis came up with their plan we made ourselves known to them…For now keep our existence a secret…When the time comes we will fight at your side…")_

Eragon smiled inside as they had a new and powerful ally against Galbatorix. But his mind immediately returned to Arya. He missed her and wondered why all the secrecy. (" _So Eragon!")_ Murtagh said touching his mind, _("You and Arya…Is there a wedding in your future? If so I call best man.")_

Eragon smiles, ( _"It is complicated…")_

 _("You love her and she loves you…What is so complicated?")_

It was Saphira who answered, _("Elves do not marry like other two legs…")_

 _("If two Elves fall in love they…Mate…make love and live with each other but they do not marry…")_ Eragon says finishing Saphira's thought.

 _("What of offspring?")_ Thorn asks.

( _"If they agree on it then they have children…")_ Eragon looks to his right, ( _"Didn't Galbatorix teach the two of you this?")_

Murtagh sighs, _("Galbatorix's lessons focused on the destruction of his enemies…")_

 _("I am sorry…")_ Eragon says.

(" _Thorn and I asked about the Elves…Galbatorix views the Elves as the past…He often referred to them as power hording monsters who looked down on human riders…")_

 _("But Masters Glaedr and Oromis have been filling in the gaps…")_ Thorn says.

When they return Nausada is waiting and they escorted to a meeting. The meeting is about Galbatorix's latest movements, his entire army is marching on Surda, but the Riders are too weak to face him in combat and no matter how hard Murtagh tries he cannot overcome the lingering spell that prevents him from teaching Oromis and Murtagh the true name of the ancient language. After the meeting Roran invites Eragon, Murtagh, and Orik to diner at his tent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Path to Kuthian

Part 1. Elva

Elva kept to herself most of the time even when invited to functions by Eragon, Angela, or Nausada. The only people she felt comfortable around was Saphira, Solembum, Angela, and Axur who she would sometimes visit alone. Sometimes Elva would see people and ease their minds with well placed advice. She would hold court and get large lines of humans and Dwarves. After an especially long day Elva went to her room in the ruins of the academy. It was a small hidden room that no one could find except for Angela who showed it to her.

Elva dreams: **_There is fire everywhere as Galbatorix flies over the ruins of Vroengard Academy…He leaps off of Shruiken's saddle and tackles Oromis off of Glaedr's_**

 **** _"_ _Now you die for real!"_ _ **He says stabbing Oromis in the chest.**_

 **** _"_ _BRING HIM TO ME!"_ _ **Elva here's a voice say. She turns and her sight flies over the sea towards the shoreline, across the Spine, Utgard, Yauzac, Gileade all the way to the Heart of the Hadarac Desert. Two mountains sit in the center of the Desert.**_ _"BRING HIM TO ME!"_ _ **The voice says again.**_ _"BRING HIM TO THE ROCK OF KUTHIAN!"_

Elva sits up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. She jumps out of bed and gets dressed. Elva walks through the ruins of the Academy looking for Eragon. When she reaches his door two Elves stand guard. "I need to speak with Eragon. NOW!" A few seconds later the door opens. Elva shoves her way in without waiting to be asked.

"Elva?"

"Yes! We must go and go now Shadeslayer."

"Go! Go where?"

"The rock of Kuthian!"

Eragon gasps, "You know where the Rock of Kuthian is?"

"I do and I am coming with you…"

Eragon gets dressed waking Saphira with his mind. Then he and Elva followed by the Elves Koa and Amber. When they arrive King Orin, Orik, Lady Maevyn an Elf who took command when Arya left, and Nar Gharzvog are waiting. Nausada yawns, "Please excuse me. Eragon what is so important that it couldn't wait until morning…"

"I need to leave and Elva is coming with me…"

"Leave!" Orik says.

"Eragon is no match for Galbatorix..." Elva says speaking up, "…There is a place he can go to surpass his power…Time is against. We need to leave now."

That is when Oromis bursts into the room, "If Eragon needs to leave then let him…" he had been listening with his mind. Eragon had asked the Elves to saddle Saphira, they in concern woke Oromis. "…I will tell you what I know but he must leave now!"

Nausada sighs as Eragon says, "If something happens you have two other Dragon Riders…Powerful ones…"

"Very well Eragon go and may the gods be with you…" Nausada says.

Everyone gathers around as Elva is placed in the saddle first then Eragon climbs up. He waves as Saphira stands to her full height and opens her wings. They fly off into the night sky. ("Head towards the Hadarac Desert!") Elva shouts with her mind. Before flying over the water Saphira stops to rest then they fly off.

As they fly over the sea Thorn pulls up beside Saphira, ("Oromis told me what was happening. I can get you there faster!") He shouts with his mind, ("Just think of where you want to go the spell will do the rest…") A ball of light flies from Murtagh's hand into Elva's hand then Thorn pulls away flying back to the Island. When Elva thinks of the Hadarac desert the ball of light grows bigger and bigger until they are all consumed. Then it zooms off toward the desert faster than Saphira's wings could take them.

When the light fades they are in the Hadarac desert on the other side of the Ramr River, ("Why didn't you think of the mountain?") Eragon asks with his mind.

("The mountain is protected by powerful spells…Murtagh's spell brought us this far we will have to fly the rest of the way…")

Part 2. The Werecat King

Within two days of forced flight Saphira and Eragon reach the mountains in the heart of the desert. Saphira flies around the top finding no place to land. Then she glides down to the base of the mountain. _("Eragon we have a problem.")_

 _("What is it?")_

 _("Solembum said…That when our power seems insufficient go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak our names to the vault of souls…")_

Eragon is reminded of the riddle with the Menoa Tree, _("Oh yeah! Our names…he means our true names…")_ Eragon helps Elva out of the saddle, "Do you know our true names?"

Elva shakes her head, "My power does not work like that…"

They are interrupted by a roar from a huge beast. With a thud a large cat with fangs appears from a path that leads into the mountains. The cat has black stripes on its back. Its ears are black tipped and it has a stubby tail. The cat is just as big as a bear of the Beor Mountains.

 _"_ _We mean you no harm!"_ Eragon says in the ancient language and his mind.

They watch as the cat's body ripples like water disturbed by a pebble. His fur retracts and becomes skin. His whiskers a beard, his front paws become clawed hands and his back paws feet. A muscular elderly man with long black hair and a white beard stands before them. A robe wraps around his body and a wooden staff flies into his waiting hand.

 _"_ _Welcome to Kuthian Saphira Brightscales, Eragon Shadeslayer, and Elva Farseer…I am Paneer Halfpaw King of the Werecats…Follow me…"_ They follow Paneer up a rocky path that had been made by Dragon fire long ago.

(" _Dragons did this!")_ Saphira says licking the side of the wall path.

 _"_ _Come and sit with me let us talk…"_

Paneer said nothing else after sitting down eventually Eragon broke the silence confused, _"I thought you said you wanted to talk?"_

 _"_ _I don't need to talk…"_ Paneer points at Rider and Dragon, _"The two of you need to talk with other and figure out your true names…"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

Eragon looks at Saphira, _"How do we do this?"_ Eragon asked out loud.

 _"_ _A person's true name is inherent in their personality. How they perceive themselves…How others perceive them…Your nicknames and such…"_

Eragon tried thinking on himself but it was Saphira he kept thinking on. Her attitude, her nicknames and how he sees her. He also thinks of how others see her like Elves, Urgals, Dwarves, and humans. Then a few names pop into his head, " _Shatara Mien Brisinar Ru Skulbulba Velen Tuvar_ …" He said slowly and purposefully. Saphira stands and roars into the air upon hearing her true name.

Then she looks at Eragon, (" _Avala Sinor Brisinger Shendi Mekron Gell…")_ _Eragon smiles and starts to laugh with tears falling from his eyes._

 _"_ _Very good. Now go and speak your names to the vault of souls…"_


End file.
